


Today

by Tiz4905



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Tried, One Shot, garden, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiz4905/pseuds/Tiz4905
Summary: Reader and Bruce decide to spent some time together.





	Today

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the idea for the first day of writing (out of 365). Hope you like it! x3
> 
> \- This is a One-Shot, reader insert. With Bruce Wayne/Batman.  
> \- (Y/n) - Your name.  
> \- Warnings: Fluff.

It was quite a sunny today, it was summer after all. A refreshing morning breeze helped balance the temperature in the air as you looked out to the garden, sitting and relaxing, feeling the grass brushing against your palms, as you closed your eyes, someone hugged you from behind, that someone was obviously Bruce. You giggled as you wrapped your hands around his arms and finally closed your eyes.  
“Morning (Y/n).” He sighs, noticing exhaustion in his voice, you were also pretty sure he was smelling your hair and relaxing as well. Leaning into Bruce’s chest you reply.  
“Good Morning to you too Brucie.” It was rare when he was awake at mornings, his crusade wouldn’t allow him to rest during the night. You were simply glad that you were sharing this moment with your husband. “How are you feeling? I’m pretty sure tonight wasn’t any more pleasant than the other ones.”  
“You should already know by now. I’m extremely tired, I feel like a zombie and I wanted to ask if my cutie wanted to join me for lazy warm cuddles on the cozy and very welcoming bed?” He replied in a very cute voice. “Besides that, thank you for asking. I really do love you.” He dove deeper into your hair, his last words being kind of muffled. You smiled softly and chuckled.  
“You are a very adorable bat, you know that?” You were pretty sure he was getting embarrassed after that when he stiffened his jaw in your head, he really wanted to deny your statement.  
“Shush, no.” You really did love him. He was just too cute.  
“Well, I love you too, and yes. I will always want to have the so ‘lazy warm cuddles on the bed’ with you.” You turned around and placed a quick peck on his cheek, then you helped him getting up from the grass that both of you sat on, after you got up yourself, and walked with a very unbalanced Bruce inside the Manor and then up the stairs to your shared bedroom.  
“Thank you. For being with me, supporting and helping me in so many ways possible, I’m forever grateful (Y/n).” He instantly threw himself in the soft sheets of your bed when you reached it. Gladly that way he didn’t see you blush, you thought. Although you were happy with his words, acknowledging that he usually has a hard time expressing his feelings and emotions with words especially. You walked to the other side of the shared bed and helped him and yourself below the sheets by pulling them upwards around you both, Bruce instantly grabbed your body, cuddling against it. Got to admit it, his chest was pretty warm and cozy.  
“Gosh… You really do make me happy, I don’t know what I would do either without you Brucie.” You replied, pinching his nose slightly, but he grabbed your wrist in a matter of seconds and brought it to his face with his own, savoring your warmth as well as he drifted to sleep.  
“Love you big bat.” (Y/n) cuddled in his chest more, taking a nap while he sleeps, probably wouldn’t hurt. She could finish her work later when he had to do his own, after all, it’s not like you can have morning cuddles with Batman every day. It’s always better with him around.  
(Y/n) never realized, but she slept more than even Bruce, he had woken up before you after some hours, noticing you were still in deep slumber, supposedly a nap, he started caressing your hair, relaxing in your sleepy embrace. After a few minutes you woke up as well, noticing that Bruce was awake, you hummed at him.  
“What about spending the evening in the garden dear?” He offered, mumbling against her head, (Y/n) was still pretty sleepy but nodded in agreement with her head, not noticing how late it was. “What did he mean evening?” She thought. Suddenly he picked her up, bridal style and headed to the door.  
“Hey!” (Y/n) screamed startled, already missing the warmth from the bed.  
“What is it?” Asked Bruce, genuinely smiling.  
“What do you think you are doing”? He slightly opened the door, instantly closing it behind and headed to the staircase.  
“I’m bringing you to the garden with me. Like you agreed on silly.”  
“Wait now? As in its evening?!” So what you thought was true.  
“Y-yeah. You were sleeping for a while.”  
“It was supposedly a nap.”  
“It’s completely fine, I also got the sleep I so desperately needed.”  
“You will go out tonight too right?” In some hope to spend more time together, you asked, you would never get enough.  
“Yes. I always do.”  
“I mean, I know, but we could use the rest of the night to work on what we didn’t, mostly you.” When Bruce got to the same spot on the garden they sat on hours ago, he sat placing (Y/n) on his lap.  
“Maybe when I get back. Because right now I want to spend time with you before I go.”  
“Well you are lucky, I actually left my phone and books here in the garden at morning.”  
“Mhmm.” Bruce hummed already using your head as a pillow.  
“Thanks. For well, never leaving me, I was never a fancy or perfect girl.”  
“Thank you instead. You don’t need to be fancy for me to love you, you are perfect and I have told you this too often, but it seems I need to remind you more, my love.” He giggles, kissing your head. “Please never leave me either.” Finishing his sentence. Of course, you both would never leave each other, you fought for so much, together and with the boys. Life had its ups and downs, but alone you would never be as happy as of now. Opening your book, you reassure him.  
“I wouldn’t dream of it, Bruce. You just need to be more careful when you go out at night. I don’t want to just lose you…” Bruce grips his embrace on you harder, kissing your scalp one more time. You couldn’t really focus on the words in the book.  
“I will always come back home, I promise. Even if I take days…”  
“I do, sincerely believe you, but sometimes, it really feels like the whole Gotham will be destroyed, I don’t want you to fall with it or without it honestly.” The sun was setting quite fast, the soft wind softens both of bodies.  
“I always think of you, when I’m out there. It gives me so much strength and motivation to come back home, my love, thank you.” He closes his eyes, probably blushing very hard, but you couldn’t see it.  
“Ah… don’t make me cry, you big doofus.” I look up to him, letting my grip from the book get loose letting it fall. Punching his slightly.  
“I’m very happy, that you are saying these things. I’m so happy you can express yourself. I’m so proud sweetheart.” You continue as you start to feel your eyes getting wet as you turn to his chest, hugging it tightly.  
“Only for you (Y/n).”  
Today was so beautiful, the sunset, the sky, the amazing weather and of course, both of you spending time together. None of you would ever forget this one amazing evening.


End file.
